A Treasure's second chance
by KikonAkira
Summary: My first life ended too quickly, so I'm hoping this one won't end too soon. So, I'll just become an amazing kunoichi and save some lives along the way. An Uzumaki SI/OC.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, just my Oc's and my story.

* * *

I never really was a religious person. So obviously I also didn't believe in a life after death.

While I did expect something to happen, it was not living in heaven besides a god nor being reborn. Now that I am in such a predicament, I would have preferred to live either in heaven or in hell. Even living as a ghost, having to see your loved ones live without you, is better than what I am currently experiencing.

So, in other words, I, if you had not already guessed, was reborn. Now you may think "What's so bad about being reborn?" The place, or more specifically the world.

I lived my past life in Germany learning multiple other languages such as English and French. If I had been reincarnated in a country remotely close to Germany, France or the likes, I wouldn't have a problem. Even if it was another world, as long as I could have lived a normal life I would have been happy.

But of course life doesn't always give you what you want and so I had to live my second life in a world all so familiar to me. A world about which I knew pretty much everything there is to know about. The world of the popular Anime and Manga Series Naruto.

Now, don't get me wrong. I absolutely adored the Manga and liked the Anime, but having to live in that fucked up world, where murder and death lie just around the corner, is not what I wanted.

If it had to be an Anime, why couldn't it have just been something like your typical romance High school one where I could have enjoyed a nice and quiet life. It needed to be one where violence and death are everywhere.

But if you were to take into account the timeline and the fact that I was born into a clan you can probably understand why I am in such a mood.

Looking back now, I guess I could have had it worse. Even though I had to be constantly aware of all the dangers that could be after one simply because they were afraid of the blood flowing through my veins.

A clan like the Uchiha or Hyuuga ones would have been hell considering how uptight everyone is. In mine, I at least have the freedom to be myself and don't get reprimanded for it.

Even the first years of my second life were quite nice if you don't count the shinobi and calligraphy training. So, already an idea which clan I belong to? Yep, I was reborn as a member of the infamous Uzumaki clan, renowned for their fuinjutsu and huge chakra stores.

Well, as I already said I could be much worse of. Looking back now, I feel way more fulfilled looking back onto my second life than looking back onto my first one. But that may also just be because my first one was so short.

Oh! I didn't realize I forgot to introduce myself. In my first life, I was Ella Maier, born in Germany and died in the same country at the age of 18 by being run over by a car as I tried to save a little boy. Even now, I still hope he's okay.

In my second life, I was Uzumaki Takara, a kunoichi from a young age who will achieve great things. To this day I still can't quite believe how I managed to survive and create a life as wonderful as this one in such a world.

But enough of me talking and enjoy as I tell you about the story of my life as Uzumaki Takara.

* * *

Hey, I guess. This is my very first fanfiction. While I had the idea for a while in my head I never got around to actually writing it. Especially since I wasn't really confident in my writing and English skills. English is not my first language so please excuse if I make any mistakes considering spelling and grammar. I'd appreciate it if you were to give me some tips and the likes on how I could improve myself in writing this story.

I'd also like to add that I don't know how frequently I will update this story since I am still a student and am going to graduate next year.

And for those who tried to give it a read before, I am sorry but I am new to this page and still am trying to figure out how all this stuff works.

Thank you for reading!

**KikonAkira**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, just my Oc's and my story.

* * *

I really didn't know what to expect after I jumped into the oncoming traffic to save a little boy.

Was it waking up to my parents in the hospital? Or seeing myself detached from my body and realizing that I was now a ghost? Or another possibility, making acquaintance with either God or the devil?

But being reborn into a world I thought of as fictional was never an option.

* * *

Being blinded by the bright light and the current uncomfortable feeling made me cry out. At first, I didn't even realize that the annoying screaming came from me since it sounded childlike and young.

After the awkward sensation was gone I was swept up into a pair of strong arms. I wasn't really able to see the person holding me due to my vision being impaired. By the silhouette though, I could make out a huge red blob. So, I'm guessing his hair color must be red. A very vibrant red.

Before another thought came to me though, the man started walking and I felt something cold and slippery touch me as he began to lower me which startled me. I again let out a scream.

Throughout the whole process of him cleaning me, I kept screaming and couldn't stop myself for some reason. I got quiet pretty quickly though after the man started to hum a soft melody and tried to calm me down.

I liked his voice. It was very soothing and had a loving undertone.

After being wrapped up by something fluffy - which I guess was a towel - the man started to walk again. As he came to a stop he bent down and gave me to someone. A woman.

She also was just a huge red blob in my eyes. But as she began to speak I could hear the love and exhaustion from her voice. Like a mother would speak to her child. A mother.

At that thought I stilled.

A mother.

I was tiny enough to be carried around, couldn't see well and was spoken to in loving voice.

I had been reborn. I, Ella Maier, had been given a second chance at life for whatever reason.

And the woman currently holding me must be my mother.

As I processed everything the soothing voices of my new mother and the unidentified man soon lulled me into sleep.

* * *

For the first few months of my new life, I was pretty much useless. I only slept and ate. I only hoped my body would be developed enough soon so that I could at least sit up or crawl.

In that time span, I learned what my first name was.

Takara. Or Kara-chan as the two of them liked to call me.

I did quite like my name. After all, they really did "treasure" me.

* * *

As I reached 4 months I realized who exactly the unidentified man was. He was my father.

You couldn't really judge me for not realizing sooner. He and my mother pretty much had the same hair color which could also have meant that they were siblings or at least closely related.

Now speaking of their hair color, it really was weird and took a while to get used to. Not because it was red - I myself dyed my hair red in my past life - but because the color never seemed to fade and they never reeked of hair dye.

So my conclusion: it was natural.

Now that I knew it was natural I was kind of hoping I would get my mothers hair color. Hers was more of a scarlet red which I really loved. My fathers was more of a vibrant crimson.

They both also kept their hair long. My mother mostly left it open and it reached nearly to the bent of her knee. Father always had his high up in a ponytail and even then it went at least to the middle of his back.

But not only was their hair beautiful. My parents, in general, were nice to look at.

My mother herself was a natural beauty. With her long red hair, big emerald-green eyes, her tiny nose and plump red lips with a red tint to them sure was a sight to behold. While she was quite short compared to my father she also had the body most women desired. A well-shaped hourglass figure.

My father, on the other hand, was a mix of a handsome and pretty guy. He was at least 30 cm taller than mother and had a lean but muscular built. His face consisted of red eyes, a sharp nose, and thin lips. So all in all, a handsome man. His extremely long eyelashes though gave him more of an effeminate look.

If I had to describe their clothing style it would be: comfortable traditional Japan.

So a lot of kimono and yukata-like clothes in mostly either red, green or gold. But the colors made sense since it complemented their hair color.

But not only their clothes reminded me of Japan. Also, the language they spoke resembled Japanese greatly. It probably was some kind of dialect or something but I was able to understand some words due to me watching Anime in my past life. Even if it was not much, the words 'Tou-chan' and 'Ka-chan' and my parents pointing at themselves, was definitively easy to comprehend.

As to where exactly I currently was in Japan I'm not quite sure. What my parents' occupations were I also didn't know. My father went out sometimes and came back with food and other necessities. One time he arrived wounded and some of his clothes were covered in blood. I didn't even want to know from where that came.

* * *

"Ka-cha"

At the age of 10 months, I was able to mostly understand the language and spoke my very first word.

My cooking mother dropped her chopsticks and turned shocked around. My father who I abused as my stool currently also just stared at me with his mouth wide open.

"Ka-cha! -ilk!" I said as I hold my empty cup the crayons I doodled with completely forgotten.

She just silently stood there not really knowing what just happened. At her lack of reaction, I pouted.

Suddenly I felt a vibration from behind me and looked up to see my father burst out into laughter.

"Man! I really wanted her first word to be 'Tou-chan'" He exclaimed while trying to calm himself down.

Broken from her shock by fathers laughter my mother began to grin, came over and grabbed me. She began to laugh and hug me as she freely expressed her joy.

"Get that, Haruma! I won the bet! Now you gotta do the dishes for the rest of the month"

I halted at that sentence. Not because of the fact my own parents made a fucking bet over my first word but because of my father's name. That was the first time I heard it. Normally they just called each other by pet names such as 'darling', 'honey' and 'dearest'.

But his name really did suit my father. Haruma. Meaning 'stamina' and 'sincerity'. Sincere he had always been. That he possessed huge stamina I only found out a short time ago when I saw him warming up inside the living room for one of his going outs. I stopped counting after he did his hundredth push-up.

"Nawwww! C'mon, Reika! I thought we were joking around that one time!" Haruma shouted betrayed, pouting his lips and puffing out his cheeks.

Father really can be extremely adorable when he acts childish. But that aside...

Reika. 'lovely' and 'flower'.

Huh. Both of their names suit them a lot.

"You can't chicken out like that, ya know! Now get up and finish cooking while I get to spend some time with my daughter now. After all, I am her favorite." Mother looked at father with a smug face and turned around and sprinted to the living room with me in her arms.

"Wha-?! Not fair!"

"Tou-cha, no chicke'!"

"Did you just-?! Reika! Get back here! Kara-chan, repeat what you just said to Tou-chan!"

* * *

My location and as to who my parents actually were, I found out at the age of 3.

The past years weren't all that much interesting. While I did finally learn to walk and talk properly, I didn't really get much other information so I finally mustered up enough courage to ask Ka-chan.

"Ka-chan, where exactly are we?"

"What do you mean?" My mother looked up from sewing new clothes and tilted her head in confusion.

"Place we are at. What's it called?" I asked again while rephrasing my question. While I was able to understand the language perfectly, I still had trouble forming sentences.

Her face lightened up and a gentle smile formed on her face. She laid the nearly finished yukata down and stood up. While brushing over her own yukata to flatten it she turned to me and beckoned me to follow her.

I awkwardly stood there while staring perplexed after my mother who was slowly leaving my view. After a while, my feet began to move in her direction.

'_Why can't she just tell me without having to leave the room?_' I thought to myself.

As I reached the room my mother was at, I was met with the sight of her standing on a stool and trying to reach a paper scroll. My father was out at the moment so she couldn't go and ask him to get it.

"What'cha doing, Ka-chan?" I really didn't know what she was up to.

"I'm trying to get this ma- Oh! I got it!" Ka-chan exclaimed with her face showing a proud expression.

She got down from the chair and placed it back to its original spot. With the scroll in one hand and her other hand grabbing my right one, my mother gently led me into the living room again. She placed me onto the sofa and made space on the small table. After she was done, Ka-chan rolled out the scroll. What I saw made my heart stop

"Look, that's where we're at." she said while pointing at a spot "We're at the border of Mizu no Kuni. That right here is the closest hidden village, Kirigakure and that down here is where your Ka-chan and Tou-chan are from."

I didn't get what she said after that sentence. Way more focused on the information I had just gotten. I lived at the border of Mizu no Kuni. A country in the Elemental Nations. A Nation from the popular, fictional Anime series Naruto.

_I was in Naruto._

But not only that, when my mother pointed at a small island and told me that was where she used to live I realized what clan I was born into. After all, only one clan has red hair and lived in a country close to Hi no Kuni. The Uzumaki clan.

_I was a fucking descendant of the near-extinct Uzumaki clan._

"-ra-chan? Kara-chan?" My mother called me while with a concerned expression on her face "Are you alright?"

I simply stared at her and slowly a smile came to rest upon my lips. Even if she was from the Uzumaki clan and part of a whole different world, she still was my new mother who loved me dearly.

"I'm awight, Ka-chan. Can you talk about Ka-chan and Tou-chan place?" I answered her question. I did really hate how I still struggled with forming normal sentences and pronouncing certain words.

She looked warily at me at first but relaxed soon after and smiled back. "Of course, my little treasure. This little island here is called Uzu no Kuni and its own Hidden Village is Uzushiogakure..."

* * *

After that event, my mother and father both started to tell me stories of Uzushiogakure and how they grew up there. For obvious reasons, they left out why they no longer lived there. That one time I had made the mistake of asking if we had any other family members they knew of and Ka-chans and Tou-chans faces both stayed silent while bearing pained expressions. I decided to never ask questions again and simply let them talk.

"Ne, Kara-chan? You wanna learn some cool tricks from your Tou-chan and Ka-chan?" My father asked me out of the blue one morning while we were eating breakfast. It was only a few months after I found that I was reincarnated into Naruto, so I was 3 years and 4 months old at the moment.

Having stopped eating I looked at both Tou-chan and Ka-chan confused. '_Some cool tricks? Do they mean ninjutsu and the likes?_'

"What cool tricks?" I finally replied after a long awkward silence of my parents staring at me expectantly.

"You know, some really cool things like walking on walls, fighting and learning our clan's own specialty!" My father exclaimed while smiling and waving his arms around like an excited child. For such a tall man he was incredibly adorable.

"Honey, please stop doing that," Ka-chan ordered Tou-chan but I could tell by the slight smile and sparkle in her eye that she secretly enjoyed seeing him act like this. "And what your father is referring to Kara-chan, are the arts of a shinobi. So basically before someone becomes one, they have to learn the basics of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. What we're planning on teaching you is something a little different."

"Different?" Now, that perplexed me. What could there possibly be that they were going to change about the three fundamentalists?

"Yep!" Tou-chan responded thrilled. "Since we're Uzumakis the two of us are gonna teach you fuinjutsu and take out genjutsu since we're known to suck at it, so why even try it? As for taijutsu, we'll start with some simple exercises and slowly teach you our clan's taijutsu style."

Oh. That... makes sense. Since the Uzumaki clan was known for having massive charka reserves it was to be expected that we would have difficulties with performing certain jutsus which require immense chakra control. So, there went my dream of becoming an Iryo-nin. At least I still could become a fuinjutsu master.

"So? Do you want to train with us?" My mother inquired.

I didn't really know. While becoming or at least requiring the abilities of a shinobi did have its perks, it also had lots of downsides. For one, I was expected to kill someone sometime later on. After all, why would they have suggested teaching me if they didn't want me to defend myself which goes hand in hand with taking the life of another in this world?

On the other hand, I could be able to fight for my life. Especially since I am from the Uzumaki clan, many people could come after my life to either use or eliminate me. And maybe live past the age of 18. Through gaining power I also could save - depending on the timeline I was in - some characters.

So, it was either dying young or living longer and saving my favorite characters. Even if it meant having to kill someone, I thought the answer was pretty obvious.

"I'll train with Ka-chan and Tou-chan!" I responded, putting on my best excited-child face.

My parents' relief was quite easy to tell. Since the Uzumaki clan was pretty much destroyed in the second shinobi world war its own jutsu could be lost over time. That was probably why they were reassured that I wanted to learn them. Or they simply wanted me to be able to protect myself in case we were attacked.

"Then we'll start tomorrow with some simple taijutsu exercises and reading and writing lessons, okay Kara-chan?"

"Hai, Tou-chan!"

* * *

**Hey! **

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it!

Big thank you to LowkeyArtistry and MileytheARMYotaku for your reviews!

While I decided on the timeline this fanfiction is going to play in, I still don't really with whom Takara will end up eventually. I will be dropping a few hints here and there once the canon characters show up on which pairings I am currently stuck on.^^

**KikonAkira**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, just my Oc's and my story.

* * *

The first eight months of my parents training me had passed pretty fast. The didn't want to overwork me, so they took the first few months as a 'getting used to daily training' period. It might seem long but I was also just a three years old child who never even stepped out of our home.

And I really did need 'getting used to the daily training' period. Because I was extremely shitty at taijutsu as they soon began to realize. While I was flexible and fast for someone my age as Ka-chan and Tou-chan said when they wanted to start teaching me some actual taijutsu moves I simply sucked at them. I was also not exaggerating. They gave up and began to teach me how to throw weapons and dodge attacks so that I could defend myself at least to some sort.

On the other hand, I was amazing at fuinjutsu. When Ka-chan noticed how fast I was picking up reading and writing, she began to get more strict on my calligraphy class, which in itself was my favorite one.

In my past life, I had had quite the shitty handwriting but loved calligraphy and also had done it in my spare time. It had been one of my hobbies which had been able to calm me down and relax for a while.

In this life, my handwriting itself could be called calligraphy. Ka-chan despised fuinjustu experts with a bad one because they could not be possibly any good if they didn't take in the time to learn how to write properly. *cough*Sorry, Jiraya*cough*

Learning about fuinjutsu and how to make one was quite fun though. I didn't really understand why there weren't more fuinjutsu master if it was that simple. Were people simply not patient enough or what? But that couldn't possibly be it. We Uzumaki excelled at it and we're not exactly quite patient.

Was it too difficult then? It was not THAT difficult. It was simply understanding the art and mixing proper calligraphy with it and BAM! You had a new seal.

Last week I actually created my very first seal. In the presence of my mother of course. She'd kill me if I were to actually try that without her.

But anyway, it was an explosive tag.

Which in itself was pretty easy to make. It consisted of three layers. The kanji 'explosion' was the first layer and was followed by a row of symbols that represent the second layer and so a barrier. The barrier layer was extremely important otherwise the seal could go off at any moment. To prevent that from happening, the barrier layer had been created and was infused with another layer of a chakra lock. While the barrier layer simply stopped the tag from exploding, the chakra lock one made it possible to time the explosion by infusing the tag with chakra. It could either be done from a safe distance with a hand sign or from up close... Which would be pretty stupid.

So to sum it up, fuinjutsu was the art of combining kanji layers and symbol layers in the correct way so that in the end working seals are produced. So all in all, pretty easy. Ka-chan told me I was a prodigy at fuinjutsu.

So anyway, my parents haven't really touched any other subject other than taijutsu and fuinjutsu to teach me. Well, they already told me we're scratching genjutsu and I was honestly happy about that. I was not planning to specialize in that department. But what about ninjutsu? Okay, it was not that important at the moment anyway since I was only three years old, nearly four.

"-ra-chan? Kara-chan? What's wrong?" My mother's concerned voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing, Ka-chan."

* * *

"So, Kara-chan! Today we'll begin with your chakra training! You already know the chakra theories from your fuinjutsu lessons, so we don't have to repeat that!" My father exclaimed while grinning excitedly. "So, we'll start with simple meditation so you can find your chakra!"

"Hai, Tou-chan!" I said as I sat down onto the soft grass.

"Now close your eyes and concentrate on searching your chakra. Once you found its source, you'll have to grasp it. You'll recognize it when you're finished by a warm feeling tingling through your body."

"Hai, Tou-chan."

I slowly closed my eyes and began to concentrate and forget the world around me.

After a while, I began to see a slight spark, so I tried to concentrate on it more and the spark slowly grew into a little flame and as I reached that point my body started becoming warm and I felt a slight tingle going through my body.

Suddenly I was able to see blue two masses. One behind me and one right in front of me. Well, shit. Seems like I got the Minds Eye of the Kagura. Man, I didn't want to be some knock-off Karin though. Like, Karin was a queen but I didn't want to become like a copy of her.

"Well done, my little treasure! I knew you would do it! You really are our little prodigy that could bring the Uzumaki clan honor again!" Tou-chan declared while looking me straight into the eyes and smiling gently. "Now, come on! Your mother is nearly done with dinner!"

"Wait! What do you mean dinner?! We started training this morning after breakfast!"

"It means you were a slowass and missed lunch today!"

"No fair!"

* * *

"So, you found your chakra today, Kara-chan? We're so proud of you, you know! It normally takes an Uzumaki at least a week to find their chakra and you did in less than a day! You really are our little prodigy and treasure, Takara." Ka-chan spoke in a light tone and stared at me with a loving tone. Her chakra buzzed slightly indicating she was indeed happy.

"I did! And there's also this thing where I can strongly feel and also see Ka-chan's and Tou-chan's chakra when I close my eyes. What does that mean?" I asked. Of course, I knew what sensing chakra was but I wanted to know what it was called in their language. I didn't know what it was since we never talked about the different types of shinobi there were.

My parents looked at each other and began to grin especially my father's one.

"It's called chakra sensing. It's an ability that only a few shinobi are able to learn and have. There also even rarer natural sensors, basically meaning: shinobi that are able to sense others without training it. It seems that our little prodigy has surprised us again, my flower." My father explained to me and turned to my mother at that last statement.

They both looked at each other lovingly. The two of them really were an example of a perfect couple.

"She indeed has. Our little treasure is a mix of both us, isn't she? Not only from her looks but also ability-wise. And she even has our chakra traits!"

Ka-chan was right. About my abilities, I was not so sure really. I would become four in two weeks so I was way too young to attest that. But solely from the looks? I was a mix of both. My mother's face and eyes but my father's hair was not quite the mix I wanted. I wanted looks wise everything from Ka-chan and hoped to get some height from Tou-chan's side. But well, I didn't think that was going to happen. I was quite short for my age. I also had the same strange mark on my neck, just like

But what did they mean with chakra traits?

"Ne, Ka-chan? What do you mean with chakra traits?"

"I meant that you got a mix of both Ka-chan's and Tou-chan's rare chakra traits. Ka-chan's one is a type of chakra that is quite rare among non-Uzumakis but appears amongst some female Uzumaki from the main branch family. It allows one to heal faster than normal Uzumaki clan members and can heal others by consuming it. It also makes it easier to summon our chakra chains. Without our type of chakra, it's impossible to use the chains. On the other hand, our chakra makes us the perfect jinchuriki. My older sister, Kushina, was taken to Konoha to become the Kyuubi's jinchuriki." Ka-chan explained. Who would have guessed that my mother was Uzumaki Kushina's little sister? But looking at Ka-chan again while knowing that fact, she really did resemble Kushina.

"Tou-chan's chakra on the other hand!" My father piped in "I have something which is referred to as a chakra defect but I don't really think of it as a defect since it has saved my life many times. My 'chakra defect' origins from my branch of the family which is known for our crimson hair color. It basically means having so much chakra that the body can't handle it and it automatically clumps up. It's unusable in that state and results in death if not treated soon. The way to treat it is with the seal in the form of a ring on our necks. See!" He said and pointed to both his and my necks.

"It seals half of our chakra away and even if you train your chakra to expand your reserves, it will respond to that so that your usable chakra and sealed away chakra creates an even 1:1 ratio. When you'll reach 5 years, I'll teach you how to create that seal on your own. I, myself, often had to release that seal when I was near chakra exhaustion in the middle of a fight to get the upper hand. Simply releasing it without creating the seal within twenty-four hours is dangerous and life-threatening. That's the reason you'll learn how to make the seal."

That... was a lot to take in. Hearing and processing what my father just said though... It now made way more sense why the other nations were way too scared of the Uzumaki clan. With our abilities, chakra reserves, stamina, and longevity it made us the perfect shinobi. And to think such a scary thing as a 'chakra defect' existed was crazy. So my mark on my neck is a seal, but what about...?

"What does the seal on my forehead do?"

This question Ka-chan actually answered. "It's the same as mine. It can either be created by focusing chakra on your own forehead. Once it's created, it automatically starts to store yin-chakra. From birth on, you had an unbalance of physical and spiritual energy. But since such an unbalance can be harmful to a child, I found a way to place that seal onto you through my own powers. When you're older your body will have a greater amount of physical energy, so that it won't cause you any harm. Do you have any more questions?" she asked me amused.

"Nope, but thank you! Ka-chan, Tou-chan!"

* * *

I was really excited about today. Tou-chan promised that we were going to start with my ninjutsu today. Finally, we were getting to the exciting stuff. Not that fuinjutsu and taijutsu weren't fun or anything, but being able to set things on fire or creating stuff just was way better.

We were currently standing on a glade beside a small lake. It probably was the best spot to start with ninjutsu considering there wasn't really anything to destroy.

"So, my little treasure!" My father was crouching in front of me and held out a single piece of paper. "Take this!"

I hesitantly grabbed it and looked at my father expectantly. When he only grinned at me I finally asked what this was all about.

"... You gonna tell me what this is?"

"It's chakra paper of course! If we want to start with your ninjutsu, we gotta know what your chakra nature is! Just pour in some of your chakra and see what happens."

Okay, that was weird. Weren't you supposed to start with the bunshin and henge no jutsu? Still confused I slowly started to direct my chakra into my hand and let it pour into the paper. It immediately went damp in the middle and crinkled on the edges. So... Did I have two chakra natures or was that a kekkei genkai?

"Oh!" Looks like Tou-chan was going to answer my silent question. "That's amazing Kara-chan! You got my suiton nature as your first affinity and Rei-chan's raiton nature as your second! You had to get at least something other from me apart from the chakra defect and hair color!" He cheered while pumping his fist into the air.

Well, I guess that was kinda nice. For both him and me. My father was growing kinda desperate since I got so much from Ka-chan. I was a perfect copy of her in looks if it weren't for the hair color. Even my attitude seemed to resemble my mother's since we both acted more serious than my father who literally was a nine-year-old child in the body of a large man.

"So what are we gonna do now?"

"I'm gonna teach your first your jutsu! So, since the bunshin no jutsu is a shinobi basic you're gonna get started with a variant of it!"

A variant? He couldn't possibly mean...

"You'll be learning the Mizu no Bunshin no jutsu!"

I knew it.

"But Tou-chan, isn't that jutsu kinda difficult and chakra exhausting?"

"Not when you're an Uzumaki!" He exclaimed, putting his fist against his hips and giving off a sparkling aura. I swear to God, he must have had a kekkei genkai to be able to do it. Or how else could he be able to do it?

"... Haaai~, Tou-chan. Can you just teach get started on teaching me it?"

* * *

A few months passed and I already got a few jutsu under my belt. Mainly suiton because my father felt like I was drifting away from him when Ka-chan started teaching me raiton ones.

I enjoyed using the Kirigakure no jutsu the most though. In sparring lessons with my parents where they allowed everything I often used it and paired with my chakra sensing ability, it was quite the deadly combo. Maybe I could pull off some Zabuza shit in the future.

But yeah. Nothing really happened apart from that.

Learning things that other shinobi would take years to learn though, made me realize that I indeed was a prodigy. It wasn't just my parents talking.

Well, that just made it easier to save everyone from dying though. Depended on who though. I knew my mother was Kushina's younger sister, so it was pretty much impossible for me to save Obito. That I was quite sure of. I didn't really know about the Uchiha clan, Haku and Zabuza and so on though. Well, guess I just have to wait and see.

We were currently in our living room. Tou-chan was teaching me about the history of the elemental nations and their hidden villages when I interrupted him.

"Why don't we belong to a hidden village? I know that Uzushiogakure was destroyed in the second shinobi world war, but why didn't the two of you join another village for protection?"

After those questions, everything went immediately quite. My parents tensed up and stared at me blankly. They continued to do that until my mother broke the silence.

"Where should we have gone to? Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri destroyed our village. Suna is allied with Konoha and Konoha is the worst one out of them all. They refused to help us after our village was attacked. They didn't send any help or anyone to look for any survivors. Haruma and I waited for two weeks in the ruins of our once beautiful country for the help of our so-called 'allies'. I thought our village meant something to them at least. After all, Mito-hime was the Shodaime Hokage's wife and they took my older sister, Kushina-neesan, so that she could become their new jinchuriki and look where we are now. Forgotten by them, living at the border of Mizu no Kuni. Even if my sister lives there, I would have never willingly entered that village of traitors."

Throughout her confession, my mother shook silently, tightly gripping onto her yukata and her voice broke a couple of times during her speech. My father simply stood there, his gaze turned to the floor, clenching his fist and he also slightly shook. You could see how deeply this topic affected them. Knowing their view of Konoha was quite a shock to me. Konoha was always called a nice and naive village. The kind one.

But it was actually quite the opposite. Their view made me realize how fucked up that village actually was. Especially the third Hokage. He was a kind person at heart and wanted the best for his people, but he was too kind. He let Danzo do what he wanted and didn't once raise the topic or punished it in any way. For example, Danzo was pretty much responsible for the start of the civil war in Amegakure, worked together with Orochimaru on the experiments concerning the orphans, worked together with Obito, kept his root even though Minato ordered him to disband it and was the main reason for the Uchiha massacre. While the Sandaime may not have known about Orochimaru and Obito, everything he knew and kept quiet about it and so Danzo was never punished for a single thing he did.

"Takara." I was brought out of my thoughts by my mother's voice. She stared at me with tears silently flowing out her big, green eyes and dropping onto the couch cushion. "Promise me, Takara, that if ever something were to happen to us, you would flee to Konohagakure. Even if I told you of how much I despise those traitors, they are the only ones who wouldn't exploit you for being an Uzumaki. They would protect you and our legacy from going extinct. Just because I wouldn't bear stepping into that godforsaken village, does not mean that you have to live a miserable life outside a village with enemies lurking everywhere, when we're no longer with you. Okay?"

I was not able to tear my gaze from her face. I was shocked. Ka-chan was already thinking about her own and Tou-chan's deaths. They were hoping that I would be able to live a normal life even if they weren't alive anymore.

Tears started to well up in my eyes at the thought of them being dead. They might not have been my first parents but loved them nevertheless.

I gently smiled at her." 'Kay, Ka-chan."

* * *

It was just after my sixth birthday that everything around me got taken away. It was almost like my mother jinxed it.

The day started like every other with the three of us having breakfast together and talking about irrelevant things. The only difference was that I felt people coming in our direction.

"Ka-chan, Tou-chan?" I slowly asked. My parents turned to me and were perplexed as to why I hesitant in asking them about something. "I feel five chakra signatures coming our way."

This greatly alarmed them. Ka-chan immediately sprang up and ran into the back of our small house. What she was doing wasn't able to see.

"Can you tell on how long it takes them to reach us?" My father asked. I simply nodded and closed my eyes and concentrated on the five unknown chakra signatures.

"About... 15 minutes for reaching our house." I opened my eyes again and looked at my father. "... What will happen to us now Tou-chan?"

"Nothing will happen to you, my little treasure. We will make sure of it. After all, you are the pride of the Uzumaki clan. You are the one who will show everyone we are still fighting. I'm sure of it." He reassured me while taking me into his arms.

As we parted, mother came into the room. Her arms filled with an insane amount of scrolls she came to us. "Kara-chan? Don't be afraid of Ka-chan is about to do to you." With those words, she grabbed me by my arms and placed my hand on the pile of scrolls.

"Wha- What are you-!" I cut off as I felt a burning sensation running through my arms. A light appeared around the area my mother grabbed me and slowly started to extend itself into lines on my arms. When Ka-chan let go, the scrolls were gone and I had black markings on my forearms. I stared up at her for answers.

"I sealed all the scrolls we had left of the Uzumaki clan onto your arms. Even if we don't survive this, at least our heritage will be with you. So, now!" She stood up and gestured to Tou-chan to pick me up. "Let's get going!"

Tou-chan bent to down with his back to me and I got on. As soon as we were outside my parents started to run over the masses of water. I felt the five chakra signatures coming closer but not close enough to become an immediate threat.

It didn't take long for us to reach a forest and as soon we did Ka-chan and Tou-chan jumped up and started to jump in the trees just like the Konoha shinobi in the anime did.

"How close are the enemies?" My father broke the silence. His gaze was sharp and directed to the front. Mother was silently jumping ahead of us.

I closed my eyes and started to search again. They were now getting closer at an alarmingly fast rate. "It will take them about five minutes to reach us."

My father's gaze only seemed to sharpen and his body got tenser underneath my body at my response. "... Reika:" Ka-chan slowed down and looked at my father expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "Take Takara and go on to Konoha. That damned village is our only option at the moment. I'll try to hold them back."

"No! I can't just-"

"Reika!" Tou-chan cut Ka-chan off. My mother was looking up at him helplessly, silently asking him not to do this. "I want this just as little as you, but we don't have another chance. Please. Just do it!" My father was pleading at this point. His shoulders lightly shaking.

My mother not fully convinced eventually agreed and placed me onto her back. "... Please come back, Haruma. I love you." Ka-chan said while hugging him. He took us both into his arms and placed a quick kiss onto each of our foreheads. "I love you both so, so much. Now go."

I was desperately holding back my tears. "I love you, too. Please come back, Tou-chan!"

"I can't promise anything. Now go!" He gently smiled at us and gestured for us to go. Ka-chan nodded and took off with me on her back.

After a while, I again used my sensing abilities to know how Tou-chan was doing. He apparently already engaged the enemy, but what shocked me he only managed to hold three of them. Meaning: two were still on our tail.

"Ka-chan! There are still two following us!"

"What?! Did Haruma-?" I shook my head at Ka-chan's silent question. She sighed in relief but sped up her jumping. We continued on our way without anyone of us speaking. Only when I felt the two enemies right behind us, did I break the silence.

"Ka-chan! They're right behind us!"

"What?! Okay, wait." She jumped down and as soon she landed two large figures surrounded us. The two of them were dressed in dark colors along with masks. White masks with red marks and the sign of Kirigakure on top. The shinobi were hunter-nin.

Ka-chan shoved me behind her and wove familiar hand signs. "Mizu bunshin no jutsu!" A clone appeared beside me, grabbed me and started to run with me in their arms.

"Whatever happens to us, never forget that we'll always love you!"

Those were the last words I heard from her. She began engaging the two enemies in battle and before I could even think she was out of my sights. I tightly grabbed onto the clothes of the water clone with my tiny fists and shut my eyes close. I concentrated on Ka-chan's chakra signature and saw that she was still fighting the two. But from what I could tell she was winning. Tou-chan was too far away for me to be able to tell anything.

Suddenly a chakra signature appeared just behind us. I immediately opened my eyes and saw a mask right before me. He sliced through the clone and made it dissolve itself into water. I fell down onto my legs and spread my chakra into them to make the damage less.

As soon as I landed I got into a fighting stance and looked at the hunter-nin.

"Ha? What are you trying to do? Kille me? Why don't you kneel down and I'll try to make it quick." I could hear the grin in his voice. Probably thinking that I was some dumb six years old who wasn't capable of at least defending myself.

"As if I'm doing that, you fuck! I'm an Uzumaki I won't go down that easily!"

"Oh, I know!"

"Huh?" Now that shut me up. What did he mean he knew?

"Oh? You interested?" He asked. He took a step towards me and I moved slightly backward and straightened my stance. "You know, when I got offered this mission I just had to take it! It is after all the last one before I'm going to retire. Ending my shinobi career just like I started it. Killing Uzumaki."

I felt like my heart just stopped beating. He took part in the Uzumaki massacre at the beginning of the second shinobi world war. He was a reason as to why my parents had to suffer so much. At that thought, everything went red.

Chains coated in purple chakra shot out of my back and pierced the Kiri-nin, throwing his mask away and detain him afterward. I started running towards him, making the right hand-signs for the jutsu.

"Suiton: Mizu no Yaiba!" A sword with the length of a wakizashi appeared in my hand. Still running, I jumped up and stabbed him right through his heart and pushed him to the ground, straddling him the process. He coughed up blood and looked at me menacingly, clinging to the last bit of his life.

"Who fucking knew-" He again spat out blood. "That some damned Uzumaki brat was going to be the end of me?"

Finally realizing what I did, I released the jutsu and got off of him. The chains retracted from him and disappeared into my back again. I stared at the man in shock and started shaking.

"So you finally got what you did? Must have acted out of rage." He started laughing out of nowhere. "C'mere, girly. At least tell me the name of my murderer."

Slowly approaching him, I grabbed my clothes trying to calm myself down. I knew I hurt a man gravely enough to bring him to the brink of death. I knew I had to kill sooner or later to survive in this world as an Uzumaki. But... I did not expect it to happen this soon.

As soon as I reached his gaze went towards me. "Takara. Uzumaki Takara, that's my name."

"Takara, huh?" Still smirking he again began coughing up some blood. "Gou. I've got no surname. Well, get going now. I can't do shit in this state and I'm about to die any moment now."

Still tense and slightly shaking I nodded. I turned around and began running.

I've been running for quite a while now. I didn't know for how long, but the sun was already setting and I was exhausted and tired. Konoha was close though and that was why kept going. Or at least I hoped it was Konoha. All I was able to sense were many chakra signatures, how many there actually were I was not sure. After all, I wasn't really capable of coherent thoughts at this point.

Breaking through some more bushes, I saw a large wooden gate with red symbols on it. Konoha. I finally reached it. Relief washed over me and I let a smile grace my lips. I took a few steps forward and felt my consciousness leaving me. All I could remember were two figures running towards me and shouting some things I did not understand.

* * *

**Hey!**

Sorry, it took so long for this chapter to get finished, but I am still a student and have quite the busy schedule.

Again if there are any tips and the likes you are willing to give me, please do. Since I only just started with writing stories and my mother language is not English it would be really helpful.

_**MileytheARMYotaku**_: Sorry, but I wasn't planning on Kakashi at all. The timeline was already pretty much revealed in this chapter. I wanted Takara to grow up after the third shinobi WW and after Minato and Kushina both died. So, I'm sorry if you're disappointed. I think this chapter makes it pretty clear that Takara is indeed a prodigy but I don't intend for her to become too powerful and make her into a Mary-Sue. While it may look that considering the chakra defect and the abilities she gained from her mother's side, I'm planning some things for the future.

I also changed the title and summary, so don't get confused. I just felt like the way it is now is more appropriate.

I don't know when I'm going to update again, so I won't even promise anything, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are still looking forward to the next one!

Thank you for the follows and favorites!

**KikonAkira**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, just my Oc's and my story.

* * *

I woke up to the distinct smell of disinfectant and the color white. I closed my eyes again to adjust to the blinding light. After opening them again and sitting up, I took in my surroundings. I was in a small room with pretty simple furniture. A bed, two chairs, and a small night table. On the night table was a glass of water and suddenly I noticed the discomfort in my throat. I reached for it and immediately drank it all.

As I set the glass down, the door to my room opened and a woman entered. She had average looks from what I could tell. Brown, long hair with brown eyes and an overall average body type and height.

"It's good to see that you're awake." She said while approaching me and smiling tenderly. "I just need to take some tests and see how well you're doing. After that, I'll inform someone to bring you something to eat. Is that okay, sweetie?" I nodded and her smile broadened.

The nurse then proceeded to do her tests and left as soon as she was done. After a while, another nurse came. This one was younger and was carrying a tray with food. She set it onto the night table and left quickly, not even looking at me once. While it did seem quite weird, I had other priorities. That being the food.

During the meal, another person came in. I would have simply dismissed it if the person weren't someone important. And with that, I mean Yamanaka Inoichi. Well, shit. Didn't expect to come into contact with a canon character this soon. He smiled while approaching me, grabbed a chair and sat down. I swallowed what I had left in my mouth and set down the bowl of rice I was currently holding.

"Hello, there!", he exclaimed. "I'm Yamanaka Inoichi, a Jounin of this village. Would you be willing to answer some of my questions?" At that, I nodded and slightly clenched the blanket. Apparently, he noticed and smiled comfortingly. "If any of them make you feel uncomfortable, shake your head and I won't bore into this certain topic. Is that all right?" I nodded again.

"Okay, so what are your name and age?"

"I'm Uzumaki Takara and I turned six recently."

"Do you know where your parents are or what happened to them?"

At that, I flinched and swallowed, discomfort and fear flashing through me when remembering the images. "I... Tou-chan and Ka-chan stayed behind to hold back the people who were chasing us. There were hunter-nin from Kirigakure after us. I don't know what happened to Tou-chan, but I remember sensing Ka-chan's chakra signature and that she was winning against her offenders."

"I am sorry to hear that. As you may have noticed someone has changed you into other clothes. On your original ones, we distinguished some blood among other things. Is that your own or...?" He trailed off.

I closed my eyes tightly and sighed shakily, the image of the man's - Gou's - face flashing before me. "There was a man who avoided my parents and managed to reach me. He... mentioned some things that enraged me and I killed him before I knew it."

Inoichi stayed silent for a while and I felt his chakra flicker for a moment. "Why were you going to Konoha?"

"Ka-chan made me promise her that in case someone were to come after us for our heritage I would escape to Konoha since it is the best option for us to survive in."

He nodded and smiled at me again. "Well, thank you for your cooperation! I'll be going then! I've spoken with the head doctor and he informed me that you'll be allowed to leave tomorrow. The Hokage wishes to speak with you so I'll be coming to get you, is that okay?" He asked while standing up.

"Ah, yeah. That's okay. But Yamanaka-san... Is the whole council going to be there?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't think so. If you wish to speak to the council though, I could inform the Hokage of so."

I smiled for the first time since I've woken up. " That would be helpful. I... have some things to address and everything would be easier if the council along with the clan heads would be there."

"All right then, Takara-chan. I'll talk to Hokage-sama about your wish. See you tomorrow then!" He held his hand out for me to grab. I reached out and shook it while bowing slightly.

"It was nice meeting you, Yamanaka-san. I'll be waiting patiently for you tomorrow then." I smiled at him again and waved at him when he left the room. Well, that was something. I sighed and my gaze flickered to what was left of my meal. My appetite was gone now though after the memories resurfaced. Suddenly noticing the fatigue washing over me I lay down again and let sleep whisk me away.

* * *

"Okay, Uzumaki-chan. You're all ready to go!" The nice nurse - who I found out was called Mirai - from the day before announced. I sprang up from my bed and looked down at myself.

I had gotten new clothes since mine were beyond repair, but they were extremely similar to mine. I was now wearing an emerald green kimono-top with a pale yellow obi and black leggings. I had also gotten black sandals. My hair was now in a twin-bun-tail-style, or in other words, a Sailor Moon-style, but not as long, only barely reaching my hips. Mirai-san had helped me with it when I had asked for ribbons and hair clips. She then made it her goal to make me look as cute as humanly possible, which - I dare say - she had achieved.

I smiled brightly at her and bowed lowly. "Thank you, Mirai-san! I'll be going then!" And with that, I excused myself and bowed slightly when leaving the room. While Inoichi wasn't quite here yet, I could sense him nearby and wanted to meet him halfway or at least wait for him at the entrance. When I had reached it, he was already there and smiled at me gently.

"Good morning, Takara-chan! You are ready then?" He inquired while grabbing my hand. After I replied by giving a nod, we set off towards the Hokage-tower. The whole way there people kept glancing at us and whispering between themselves. While ignoring them mostly worked, the many chakra signatures washing over me were not. I was already getting a headache. If Inoichi noticed my discomfort, he didn't bring it up.

"So, Takara-chan!" Inoichi began. We were now standing in front of the tower. I had not noticed we had already arrived due to my headache. Hopefully, in there it would be better than here outside. "We just have to climb up some stairs and then we're there. The Hokage along with everybody else is waiting for us."

"Hai, Yamanaka-san." And we set off again. When we made it up and stood in front of a large door, I started regretting my choices.

"You ready, Takara-chan?" Inoichi questioned and after I nodded we entered the room. Many desks were arranged into the form of a U and in the middle was a chair. Inoichi led me to it and I stood in front of it quietly. Directly before me was the Hokage, on his right the elders, Hiashi and Shibi. On his left were the other clan heads: Shikaku, Chouza, Inoichi, Fugaku, and Tsume.

I bowed lowly. "It is an honor to be in the presence of the ones leading this village. I offer my foremost gratitude to you all for receiving and hearing me out."

"Sit down, child. It's our pleasure to welcome you. If you would, please introduce yourself." The Hokage demanded. At his request, I straightened myself and sat down,

"I'm Takara, Uzumaki Takara. I recently turned six and am seeking refuge in this village of yours." I answered.

A silence hung in the room until the Hokage himself decided to break it again. "May I inquire as to why?"

"You may, but I am sure you already have the answers seeing as to how Yamanaka-san questioned me the day before. I am willing to repeat them of course." I took in a shuddering breath and started to respond again. "Due to foreign shinobi, I lost sight of my parents. I have no knowledge of their well-being, so I can only hope of them surviving their encounter."

"How did you manage to escape your attacker? Inoichi mentioned you killing someone who slipped by your parents." Fuck Danzo. Why did that poor excuse of a man have to ask THAT?!

I clenched my hands into fists and again took a breath before answering. "That is correct. Somehow a hunter-nin managed to evade Ka-ch- I mean my parents and caught up to me. The shinobi cut through the Mizu Bunshin of my mother and confronted me. When he revealed certain things, I was driven by rage and managed to kill him by using a jutsu. The man underestimating me also played a big part."

"You cannot honestly assume that we're going to believe a child - especially a girl - managed to kill a grown man, a hunter-nin nonetheless. The audacity you have to lie to us! Reveal now who send you or you're going to regret it." Utatane exclaimed. Her chakra was flaring along with Horuma's and Danzo's. The others were quite but I could also feel their's flickering here and there. Well, except for Tsume's. Hers was flaring the most and I could feel the rage radiating from her.

"Now, hold on!" She shouted. "There is no proof of her lying! And what exactly do you mean by saying 'especially a girl'?!"

The attention was now directed at the Inuzuka clan head. "If she said so, then let her explain herself before you accuse her of lying and being a spy of some sort!"

"Calm yourself, Tsume." The Hokage reasoned. "You as well, Koharu. There is no reason for not believing the words of a young child. Now, would you explain yourself, Uzumaki-san?" He directed the attention to me.

I nodded and started speaking, throwing a glare at the female elder. "It is also bold of you to assume that I was lying, elder-san. I was speaking as politely as possible and still got a response as rude as yours. If you have no idea of what had happened then don't fucking accuse me of some shit to get me killed for your enjoyment. I would advise you of being silent right now, seeing as to how this whole village depends on me staying here."

"Wha-?! Do not speak to me in such a way! Do you know in what position you are currently in?!" Goddamn, why did she have to be this annoying?

I sighed and flared out my chakra. I could sense everybody tense and their chakra flicker. Even the hag seemed to shut up.

"Elder-san, I don't think you know in what kinda position you are in. As shinobi, you all must know that, when related chakra signatures feel quite similar. I have not sensed the chakra signature of a fellow Uzumaki, only one that seemed somewhat similar which make me believe that Kushina-san is no longer with us and only, what seems to be, her child survived. Considering Kushina-san was the jinchuriki of the kyuubi, and knowing only someone of Uzumaki descent is capable of holding the kyuubi in, I assume this child of hers is the current jinchuriki."

At my words, everything began to escalate. An anbu appeared behind me and held his tanto against my neck, everyone present in the room prepared themselves for an attack. Danzo sprang up and pointed at me. "How can an outsider like you know of such a thing?! Silence her!"

The anbu attempted to slash my neck but was stopped by my hand holding onto the blade. The Hokage now also stood up and slammed his hands on his desk. "Quiet down!"

Everything went silent and everyone calmed down slightly. The anbu also now seemed to retreat himself to his spot. The Hokage flared his chakra and sat him down again. "Now, Uzumaki-san. Tell us as to how a six-year-old outsider is capable of knowing an S-rank secret."

I nodded and held onto my now bleeding hand. "Hai, Hokage-sama. My mother, Uzumaki Reika, is the sister of Kushina-san and thus has knowledge about the kyuubi and the reason as to why Kushina-san had been taken to Konoha."

"Very well." No chakra seemed to flare or flicker at my response, but I did notice the surprise some radiated through it. "Would you be so kind as to explain your previous words now?" I guess I kinda broke Hiruzen,

"Of course, Hokage-sama. You all may have noticed already, but I am a sensor and have quite a good range for someone my age, I assume. While it may not be something special in a village such as Konoha due to the already existing clans specializing in that area, the Uzumaki clan is not necessarily known for its sensors. I am also proficient in fuinjutsu and have access to scrolls of our clan. Not only that, it seems like I also inherited certain things concerning my parents' chakra.

From my mother, I got the 'special' chakra suited for a jinchuriki as well as the chakra chains. From my father, I got a condition called 'chakra defect'. A condition a branch family of the Uzumaki clan has and gives us a bizarrely amount of chakra. And not only that. I am able to use some elemental jutsu as well. It would simply be a waste to rid this world of my being."

"If I may Hokage-sama." Fugaku now began to raise his voice. After the Hokage gave a nod urging him to proceed, the Uchiha clan head opened his mouth again. "I have to agree with Uzumaki-san. Not only is she aware of her surroundings and knows how to control herself in situations such as the one before, but she also has immense potential. If everything she has listed proves itself to be true, paired with her intelligence at such a young age, she would be a very proficient kunoichi. It would also be an insult if we were to turn down someone from the Uzumaki clan."

Okay, I wasn't expecting THAT. I was now looking shocked at Fugaku, relief washing over me. I saw several heads move in agreement.

"I am of a similar opinion, Hokage-sama. Not only would she be an excellent addition to our forces, but Uzumaki-san could also be capable of holding back the kyuubi with proper training." Hiashi declared. Hiruzen nodded and stood up.

"Everyone who here agrees to have Uzumaki Takara in our village and undertake proper training, raise your hand." Almost everyone had their hand raised. ALMOST everyone. The elders obviously didn't.

The Hokage content with the choice nodded and sat down again. "Uzumaki-san, we'll be providing you with an apartment as well as a monthly allowance until you become a genin. A kunoichi will be taking you shopping after this meeting for the necessities while your apartment will be prepared. You will be attending the academy as well. Is that all right with you?"

I nodded and let a smile bloom on my face. "Hai, Hokage-sama. That would be wonderful. But... may I ask to live with Kushina-san's child? I understand if that is too much to ask for, but I think it is not healthy for a kid to live without having any family. And also, if possible, may I be put into the graduating class?"

At that Utatane began to sputter. "Wha-?! We can't let the demon spawn live together with an outsider like her! The audacity you have to request such a thing!" Apparently 'audacity' was her favorite word.

"It's enough, Koharu!" Hiruzen shouted enraged, his chakra lashing out. "We will arrange everything so that you and Naruto will be able to move into your new home. I declare this meeting finished!" He continued in a calmer voice. Everyone stood up and began to leave. I sprang up and reached for two certain hands.

"Ah, uh. I'd like to thank you for standing up for me. I did not expect such a reaction when I entered this room." I let go of their hands and bowed lowly in gratitude. When I felt a hand on my hand, I instantly looked up.

Fugaku's hand was resting on my head. "There is no need to thank us. What we said were mere observations and the truth. Nothing indicated that you were lying and Konoha is always in need of someone of the Uzumaki clan. I am the clan head of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Fugaku."

"As Uchiha-san said, there is no need to thank us. I am the clan head of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hiashi." Hiashi announced.

I smiled brightly. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance Uchiha-sama, Hyuuga-sama." They both aren't as cruel and rude everyone makes them out to be, maybe it was just their paternal instinct reacting, after all, they both were fathers.

* * *

"Wouldn't this look cute on you, Takara-chan?" Anko held up a burgundy red kimono-top paired with a light orange obi. "Mhhm, yep! We're getting this as well!" She exclaimed, shoving it into my hands. By now I already was carrying a big pile of clothes, hoping we would end shopping for my wardrobe rather soon.

"Ano, Anko-neesan. I think what we have will suffice." I spoke, my voice muffled by the amount of stuff I held. "Maybe we should look at hair accessories and other stuff that doesn't include clothing."

The Hokage had sent Anko shopping with me and according to her, I was too adorable for me not to call her neesan. Well, I didn't really mind. I've always had wanted a big sister. In my past life, I had been the eldest of six children and while I did love them, it was quite exhausting.

She pouted at me, sighed and agreed reluctantly. "I can't help it though. You are after all really cute." On our way to the cashier, a sudden thought popped up.

"Anko-neesan? Is there a shop that sells red fabric and black thread? I want to stitch the Uzumaki clan symbol onto the back of my clothes." I asked while looking up at her since I was only six years old compared to her fourteen.

She looked thoughtful ahead of her, scrunching up her eyebrows. "There are quite a few. As far as I know, the other clans get their fabrics from a certain store though. I can show it to you after we got the other stuff, all right short stuff?" Anko looked at me affectionately and grinned one of her big grins. Already knew she was going to be one of my favorite persons around the village.

I nodded and smiled at her brightly. "Thank you, Anko-neesan!"

* * *

It was evening by now and Anko was currently taking me to my new apartment where Naruto was supposed to already wait. The many bags were already taken there by the Anbu and all I had with me now was a small bag filled with my hair accessories.

"You nervous, kiddo?" Anko looked at me with one of her grins. I squeezed her hand and nodded silently.

"What... if he doesn't like me?" I muttered, kicking a stone. I actually really hoped that that wasn't the case. He should be younger than me if I were to go by Anko's age.

Anko didn't say anything afterward, keeping quiet and lightly squeezing my hand. I looked down and kicked the stone again.

It didn't take us too long to finally reach our destination. It was a white, tall building. We climbed up the stairs and came to a stop on the second floor. She looked down at me encouragingly and opened the door. The apartment itself was of medium size. A small kitchen, a normal sized living room, and two bedrooms. Rather large actually for two children. As we reached the living room, the Hokage was waiting for us there. Anko excused herself with a bow towards the Hokage and squeezed my hand lightly for the last time before letting go and leaving.

Hiruzen was sitting on the couch along with a small blond child with big blue eyes, Naruto. I bowed in respect. "Good evening, Hokage-sama. Is this...?" I said, straightening myself and drifting off at the last part.

He nodded and stood up, indicating for the child to do the same. "Naruto, this here is Takara. She is three years older than and is your cousin. Due to some issues, she only managed to arrive in Konoha a few days ago. You'll be living with her from now on."

Naruto looked at me with his bright blue eyes shining, a wide grin forming on his cute face. "Really? You're really not ling, Ji-chan?! You really are my cousin?!" He exclaimed joyfully, waving his arms wildly around.

I let a smile overtake my face and reached out a hand to ruffle his hair. "Yep, Naru-chan. I'm your cousin. If you want, you can call me Kara-neechan or something of the likes!"

"Hai, Kara-neechan."

A chuckle reached our ears and we turned to the Hokage who now also was smiling gently. He patted Naruto on the head affectionately. "Well, I'll be heading off then. Takara-chan, you'll be starting on Monday at the academy." We bid him goodbye and were now alone.

"Sooooo, Naru-chan." I started, looking down at him. "Have you eaten yet?" When he shook his head, I smiled. "Well, the Anbu brought groceries for us, as far as I know. So, how about I whip us something up real quick?"

"You can?! Can you do ramen?" Well, it looked like that at three years old, Naruto already had a taste for ramen.

"How about we see what we're working with first and then we'll decide?"

"Okay!"

* * *

**Hey!**

When I started this fanfic, I've planned to update it regularly, but it seems like I underestimated the stress that comes with the exams this season. It shouldn't be as stressful now though so hopefully, I'll be able to write more. So, I apologize for updating so late. ^^'

**MileytheARMYotaku:** Thank first of all for review. I'm happy that you're not really disappointed. I've planned something for Kakashi in the future, so maybe look forward to that? And I've wanted Takara to take on an elder sister role for Naruto, so she's three years older. And the parents' character depth I added because it pretty much is my opinion towards Konoha. Konoha is always highly praised as the nicest village, but in truth, I believe it to be one of the most corrupt ones.

Ages in the story:

_Reika:_ 18 when giving birth to Takara

24 when attacked

_Haruma:_ 22 when Reika gave birth

28 when attacked

_Takara:_ currently 6

_Naruto:_ currently 3 (and the rest of the rookie 9)

_Anko:_ currently 14

_Itachi:_ currently 8

_Shisui:_ currently 11

_Kakashi:_ currently 16

_Genma:_ currently 19

I've written down the ages of some characters so that it's easier to follow the story. So, I hope that it will be helpful.

Thank you for reading this chapter and a big thank you towards all who favorited and follow this story!

**KikonAkira**


End file.
